


Universal Relativity

by Sapphically



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphically/pseuds/Sapphically
Summary: Sunset Shimmer knows everyone has secrets. She should respect theirs because god knows what she would do if they found out hers.





	Universal Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> It's irresponsible to work on multiple fics at the same time, but I find being able to rotate helpful. There's not enough alt Twilight/Sunset out there. Friendship Games is still my favorite Equestria girls film. :)

Sunset Shimmer felt like her body had been shoved through a full body cheese grater, been crushed through a newspaper printing press and had an anvil dropped on whatever remains were left.

She crawled to the edge of the crater, tears of agony leaking from her eyes. Oh god, what had she done?

Her memories were vague, the rage and jealousy feelings from before hazy and distant. It was like waking up; it was like dying.

It was like being reborn.

Twilight Sparkle took her hand and told her that there was another way.

Oh god.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Her stomach lurched as the hazy memories flooded in, each worse than the last. She couldn’t reason out why she had done those things. She couldn’t tie any emotion or reason back to it. It was like they were the actions of a stranger.

Who was she?

Why. How.

“Don’t worry, Sunset. They’ll help you. I know you can do it.”

She felt the hysterical laughter bubble up and desperately tried to swallow it.

No one knew.

***


End file.
